Declaration of War
by usoppkamisama
Summary: Ace was a calm man with ferocious temper and barely anything could aggravate him, except if you're his little sister, Monkey D. Luffia. The day he discovered what his sister's recent shenanigan, he was pretty sure he's going to get a heart attack. On the other hand, Whitebeard Pirates took a great amusement out of this. Alive!Ace Alive!Thatch Fem!Luffy (ONESHOT)


Ace knew, Ace knew, he just knew that today wasn't going to be a good day. The contradicting sight was the beautiful day and warm sun quilting their skin and the unusual peace in the Moby Dick that was populated by more than a thousand members, cheery and boisterous members, mind you.

Ace felt his heart beating faster than usual and he started to question if he had some other conditions than narcolepsy, probably a genetic condition that exclusively appear starting his 20's?

His mind continued to play around with him, every time he touched his chest to feel the booming thumps of his rapidly beating heart, something familiar rushed through her mind. A flash of a wide grin went through his mind, with a small scar under her left eye, a tattered straw hat, voluptuous body. Oh, he remembered those features all too well; it was after all the physique of his adorable little sister, Monkey D. Luffia.

It had been 6 months since he learned that Luffy (the young lady preferred to be called that) set out to make a name for herself and she did a damn pretty good job at it. The last time the older brother checked, her bounty skyrocketed by triple the amount to 100 million and he had a pretty damn good idea what she did.

Ace sighed internally; her hobby seemed to be unconsciously making her big brother worry.

The young lad had given up on his pursuit of his former (traitor) crewmember to give him a lesson or two for betraying and spitting on Whitebeard's face by attempting to murder one of his commanders for the sake of a stupid Devil's Fruit.

Stupid Yami-Yami no Mi.

He had grumbled and sulked when Whitebeard called him off from his hunt and he begrudgingly returned welcomed with a relieved Whitebeard. Later he learned that the stubborn father had listened and contemplated on Shanks' warning from his recent visit.

What made it worse was the annoying smirk Marco had when he 'welcomed' him with a slap with a newspaper he was holding to his face. Of course, the pyromaniac did not take that disgraceful treatment too well and promptly burst into enraged flames until his eyes were set onto one of the articles within the newspaper that his flames immediately extinguished.

It was an article of Luffy and her crew, the Straw Hat Pirates' sudden appearance in one of the Marine Base. Ace couldn't remember because such trivial information didn't faze him, all he wanted to know was how his little sister had been doing in the sea like Grand Line. What he started to question was how the Going Merry, Luffy's ship suddenly appeared to be descending from the sky and violently landed on the marine base. That, Ace didn't know and he was going to make sure he asked the question to his sister later.

His eyes traced down to the new bounty poster delivered and he swore that his eyeballs bulged out from his sockets at the sheer multiply, but he soon recovered and his shock was quickly replaced into a proud and happy smile.

That day, the whole Moby Dick contemplated of ripping their ears off just to get away from Ace's constant bragging about his adorable and hot little sister.

Ace was sitting peacefully with his breakfast in the galley while having a good conversation about a new island they were planning to dock this afternoon with Vista, Haruta and Thatch. His father soon joined in with Jozu and Izo.

Marco then walked inside the galley, newspaper in hand with that annoying smirk on his face and Ace felt a strong wave of déjà vu.

"Here, yoi" Marco said, handing the already read newspaper to the cautious Ace. The pyromaniac frowned at the blonde man's annoying smirk before scowling and grabbed the folded paper away from his hand. Thatch and Vista peered beside him; wanting to see what was the great news that made Marco had to hand in an article to the member who read the least in the ship.

Thatch and Vista didn't even have a chance to read the great big news when Ace suddenly jumped off his seat, fuming and raging and was literally blazing while screaming out at the top of his lungs, "LUFFFFFFYYYYYYYYYY"

Marco laughed so hard he toppled over.

His scream soon ignited worry from his brothers and sisters in range as they rushed over to the galley with concerned expression that soon turned to horrified at the sight of an inferno right in front of their eyes.

Ace ignored his friend's irritating laugh for the first time when his eyes were set on the news again, re-reading the contents to make sure that his eyes weren't fooling him.

He couldn't believe it, why just why, Luffy you idiot!

 _Straw Hat Declared War on the World Government_

 _Straw Hat Pirates were seen infiltrating the Island of Justice, Enies Lobby. Their captain, Monkey D. Luffy had obliterated over thousands of marines throughout the island alone followed with the rest of her members._

 _Their reason of infiltration was to demand one of their member's return, the Devil's Child, Nico Robin._

 _Their captain, Monkey D. Luffy had ordered her sniper, Sogeking to burn the World Government flag as an indication of declaration of war. This group of pirates cannot be tolerated anymore as they have been a large threat to the world and has to be immediately banished._

 _New bounty has been issued for this group of pirates._

Ace fumbled the paper to look for the bounty posters issued and much to his relief it was at the next page. There, a familiar picture of an easygoing woman with an even more easygoing smile, too easygoing and innocent to be in a bounty poster but alas Ace loved it, he was able to see his sister again and even though it was in print, it was enough.

But his eyes bulged at the price, 300 million beli?! It tripled again.

Ace smiled a sickening grin at the sight of his sister, Thatch shivered at the sight, at least she didn't beat him, not yet but he had hoped that day would never happen. It would bring a great shame for an older brother to have a lower bounty than his little sister.

He placed the bounty poster next to his plate carefully, remembering for himself to stick that poster in his room into 'My Luffy Collection' and he went back to examine the remaining posters. There were the new bounty posters of Straw Hat Pirates, some were just updates and some were new issued bounty posters.

Ace scowled at the sight of the familiar green haired swordsman, Luffy's trustable first mate but in the eyes of Ace, he wasn't so trustable. He bet with all of his genitals that Zoro had a crush on Luffy and the overprotective brother would rather die than let this thing go further. He remembered the good times he put on Zoro at their first meeting in Alabasta, the older brother made sure that he was powerful enough to obliterate the first mate in one single punch. The green haired man paled a little before scowling and nodding in acknowledgement.

But Ace nodded in approval at Zoro's bounty, 120 million, not too bad for a rookie.

Next was an orange haired navigator Ace met in Alabasta as well, she was a fiery woman with en even more fiery temper and fiery love for money and treasure. She was probably the main reason why the Straw Hat Pirates survived in Grand Line and he couldn't thank her enough. The reason why the two got along great was Ace's lack of interest in his wealth and Nami's enthusiasm in wringing his pockets dry with a sorry excuse of 'taking care of Luffy fee'. Ace didn't seem like he minded it, he didn't need money anyway and if it was for Luffy, he would give as much money as Nami wanted for her to be safe and happy. The two also shared a common protective streak towards Luffy since Nami saw Luffy as a little sister as well, but an irritating one. Alas, Nami promised the Whitebeard commander that she would keep an eye on the males in the ship and obstruct any romantic and especially sexual encounter between the captain and her crewmate. Oh romantic encounter, THE AGONY.

After Nami was a masked man with bandaged long nose, Ace immediately recognized this man as the Straw Hat's sniper, Usopp. No one in Luffy's ship had that identifiable long nose and he had never met anyone with such… exquisite nose length even after 3 and half years of being a pirate. But he wondered why he was wearing that hideous mask. Ace then sweat dropped after wondering if Luffy would recognize Usopp.

Next was the furry doctor, the adorable reindeer with superb medical skills and Ace approved of this member the most out of all, aside from Nami. He was especially needed in a sea like Grand Line and Ace thanked the Lord out there that Luffy at least had a common sense to recruit a doctor. Though it was a rather peculiar choice, a talking reindeer with blue nose with medical abilities, Ace swore he had never seen anything weirder. But he felt slightly relieved, it was an animal despite being a talking reindeer, a male talking reindeer, he had no threat of being with Luffy and Ace could just sit back and relax and just narrow down his attention on that green haired bastard and blonde haired pervert.

Next was a rather beautiful woman with tan skin and raven hair, Ace immediately recognized this woman, the famous Nico Robin. But he wondered why Luffy recruited this woman? Ace shrugged, at least she was a woman and Ace had no problem with women in Luffy's ship, the more women the better, for the sake of Luffy's innocence and Ace's health.

He flipped to the last bounty poster and immediately burst out laughing, tears streamed down his face at the crude drawing of a blonde man with an especially thick lips and recognizable swirly eyebrows. Served him right! He was a pervert to his little sister and even though Ace had attempted to burn his genitals, probably a hundred times karma returned back to Sanji and bit him in the ass.

Ace was deeply amused to the point that he showed it to all of his friends and even though they didn't recognize this man at all they at least took an amusement out of the poorly drawn man.

Across the sea, thousands of miles away a certain blonde chef sneezed in his kitchen, accidentally spraying unpleasant and disgusting amount of saliva at the unlucky man in front of him, who turned out to be Zoro.

"WHAT THE HELL SHITTY COOK?!"

"SHUT UP MARIMO, IT'S AN ACCIDENT OKAY."

Before he could finish up with the bounty posters, something slipped out from the newspaper and fluttered to the ground. Ace cocked his eyebrows and picked it up before taking a look, his eyebrows quirked in annoyance as he let out a protective growl, like a mother tiger protecting her cubs.

Cyborg Franky, bounty 44,000,000

Ace had something to say about this newly recruited member of Straw Hat Pirates. Firstly, he was a male. Secondly, he was a goddamn cyborg. Thirdly, what the hell is up with that steel nose?!

Everything about this man, despite being a close up picture screamed out 'weird' and Ace didn't like it. He looked like a pervert.

While Ace took the time looking through the bounty posters, Thatch had grabbed the neglected article to satiate his curiosity. His brothers and sisters were equally as curious as they peered behind Thatch's shoulders to read and their eyes visibly widened at the sight.

A deep chuckled resided from the captain of Moby Dick, he had learned about the news from the amused Marco and now his desire to meet the little girl increased considerably.

From Ace's stories, Luffy was a woman with a big dream. They all knew that she was a powerful girl, being the bearer of 'D' was a given privilege to have monstrous strength and self-possession. She may be the clumsiest, almost stupidest person they have ever heard based on Ace's stories but they felt that they knew the girl for years and fondness slowly crept into their heart.

No one, almost no one, Whitebeard had ever heard of anyone brave enough, stupid enough to declare a war on the World Government and with only 8 people under her 'army'.

Pirates in this age were downright disgusting, prioritizing in placing tyrannical rule under innocent civilians, stealing, random murder and inexplicable crimes that old age pirates did not even think of doing (except for the unscrupulous ones, like that bastard Kaido). Pirates were supposed to savor the glory of freedom, breaking free from law and rules as they set out to the sea, discovering new islands and meeting new people and occasionally entering some havoc or unwanted fights. That was the romantic dream of pirates and the Whitebeard Pirates were almost enraged for the forgotten, significant dream of being a pirate.

But their hopes hadn't vanished just yet; they thanked Straw Hat Pirates for that. Their captain, Monkey D. Luffy were downright a romantic dreamer, cherished her nakama more than her life and adopted the idea of nakamas are family, the romantic dream of adventures and freedom and Whitebeard Pirates were searching for within pirates in this new age. No one were like the past anymore, Whitebeard wasn't going to admit this but Roger may be the best pirate he had ever met and probably, Luffy was the chosen one.

Declaring a war on the World Government for a nakama? Truly magnificent. Whitebeard Pirates felt their utmost respect went to the Monkey D. Luffy that barely even knew they existed.

Just so the World Government know, if that war ever comes, they had to prepare thoroughly because Whitebeard Pirates will come to their aid, and maybe they could introduce themselves to the pirate captain.


End file.
